Phineas and Ferb: High School
by Dreafon
Summary: Following the story, The end of Summer. Phineas, Ferb and the gang are in High School. Phineas and Ferb's goal is to make this the best school year for them. Note: It will not all focus on High School, but their outside lives as well.
1. The Start of a School Year

Phineas jolts up from bed and open his eyes. "It was all a dream." He sighs, while rubbing his eyes.

Ferb walks through the hallway stretching, trying to get completely awake. He walks past their room and stops. He leans back and his head was sticking out and he was looking at Phineas. "You can do that all you want, but it won't change anything." He said nonchalantly.

He knew what Phineas was doing and that was closing his eyes and expecting it was all a dream when he wakes up. Ferb kept walking along the hallway.

Phineas downed his head on his pillow and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" he wondered.

Phineas ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Ferb sits there on the table eating cereal and his mom is packing lunch. He walks to the table, sits down and then Ferb looks at him and passes him the cereal box. Phineas yawned and stretched, basically to tell every bone in his body to wake up. When he was all awake and alert he rested his hand on the edge of the cereal box.

His watch starts beeping and was vibrating, so Phineas put down the cereal and looked at it and pressed a button on the side. "It's time for school to start!" He said enthusiastically. Ferb was finished eating and their mother was finished packing their lunch.

Linda turned around, holding both lunch boxes and walks over to the counter and puts them down. Both boys ran up to it and grabbed their boxes. "I thought school doesn't start for another 30 minutes. You sure you don't want to have some cereal?"

"I want to get an early start." Phineas replied, grinning. "You know what they say… early bird gets the worm." He ran out of the door and Ferb shortly followed him.

Linda looked around for her purse and found it by the toaster. "All right. At least let me drive…" She turned around only to find out that both boys were gone and sighs. "Or you guys can walk. Exercise is healthy."

Phineas and Ferb reach the school grounds and look up to see the logo, Danville High and they were struck by the moment. "This is it Ferb…" Phineas starts and begins walking forward. "From this moment onward, we're officially high school freshmen!"

"Come on, Ferb! Let's go get our schedules!" Phineas starts running off to one end of the school. Ferb chased after him and caught up to him and they both were running side to side. "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Nope!" Phineas looked at Ferb while grinning, being careful not to trip. "That building over there looks huge and important." He approaches the building and ascends the steps and goes in.

Ferb chuckles with Phineas reasoning, and follows his brother into the huge building.

Once inside, Phineas froze at the entrance with a shock of amazement on his face. Ferb walked up to him and stood by his side. They see many students ahead, in different sections and in lines, approaching a staff sitting behind a table at the end of the line, giving each student slips. "Those must be the new students!" He exclaims, then he runs up to one line and stands in it, waiting to get their schedule for the year.

Phineas and Ferb came out walking side by side, just outside the huge building- which they later found out was a gymnasium- and they were holding a small piece of paper. "All right, Ferb. We got our schedules." Phineas excitedly said as he looked at Ferb. "I wonder what mine is." He glanced down at his schedule and started listing the classes he had in order. "1. Science 2. Math 3. History 4. Lunch 5. P.E 6. Study Hall." When he was finished, he let up and looked back at Ferb. "What about you, Ferb?"

Ferb looked at Phineas and shrugged his shoulders, then hands his syllabus to his brother.

Phineas grabs the piece of paper and looks at it. "Let's see here. 1. Science 2. Math… Hey look at that!" He bursts out. "We have every class together. What are the odds!?" Ferb takes a break and looks forward and he starts to flashback the previous night.

After their adventure, when Phineas was at Isabella's house, Ferb sat down at the computer and worked his magic. He accessed the school system and changed his schedule so that it matched Phineas, and then when he was done he shut it off. It was the end of the flashback and Ferb snapped back to reality and looked at Phineas. "I have no idea." He shrugged.

Phineas glanced at both syllabuses with amazement and from the corner of his eye, he spotted long, pitch-black hair and next to it was a brown pony tail. He glanced up, and quickly made it out. "Hey Isabella! Adyson!" He waved while shouting.

Both girls were walking side by side. They looked around, and it wasn't long until they spotted the duo. They both ran up to them. "Hey guys." They both said at the same time. "What's up?" Isabella added.

"Ferb and I have the same classes. What's both of your schedules like?"

"Well, let's see." Isabella lifted her backpack and reached into it and pulled out a slip of paper. She pulled it out and looked at it and started reading. "1. P.E 2. English 3. Science 4. Lunch 5. History 6. Study Hall."

"Nice!" Phineas looked at Adyson. "What about you, Adyson?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule. "I got Math, English, History, Lunch, P.E, then study hall."

"Nice" Phineas said with a grin. "It looks like we all have Study Hall together."

"Yeah." Isabella said with some discomfort in her voice, but nobody noticed this. She realized that aside from Study Hall, they absolutely had no classes together.

"Hey Phineas" Adyson piped up looking somewhat happy. "I have two other classes with you, aside from study hall."

"Yeah, I can see that." He said as he compared his and her schedules. He took a glance at his watch, "We better get to our second class."

They were all heading in the same direction, so they all decided to walk together. They reached an elevator by the side of the wall. Phineas looked at their schedules again, and knew his class on the second floor. Isabella was on the third floor and Adyson was on the second floor. Phineas pressed the up button on the elevator and shortly enough, the doors slid open and they all walked in.

"I'll take the stairs." Ferb said. The stairs was just across the elevator. He ran over to the stairs, and opened the door. Before the elevator doors closed completely, Phineas spotted a glimmer shining outside of Ferb's backpack, but he ignored it.

While they were all in the elevator, they heard a familiar voice through the intercom:

 _Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes!_

 _I'm Phineas and this is Ferb and we're gonna sing a song!_

Phineas started to chuckle and was becoming nervous. He was hoping that it wasn't the new, extended version that he made years ago… but what he heard proved him wrong.

 _My baby's got her own way of talking,  
Whenever she says something sweet._

At that moment, both girls blushed and looked away from each other.

 _And she knows it's my world she's a-rockin',  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete!_

 _I know it may sound confusing...  
Sometimes, I wish she'd give it to me straight!_

Both girls started glancing at Phineas, while not moving their heads. They were rubbing their shoulders.

 _But I never feel like I'm losing,  
When I take the time to translate!_

The doors opened and Phineas and Adyson quickly got off. Phineas face was beet red and he was glad it was over.

The doors slid close with Isabella inside and started going up. While inside, Isabella put her hand over her heart, and sure enough it was racing. After all these years, she could tell what it finally meant.

 _Here's what I'm talkin' 'bout!_

 _Bow, chicka, bow-wow!  
That's what my baby says!  
Mow-mow-mow!  
And my heart starts pumping!  
Well I don't know what to do,  
But I think I'm getting through.  
Cause when I say I love you..._

 _She says, …_

The doors opened on the third floor and Isabella walked out. "I gitchee gitchee goo you too" She ended, while smiling. She started walking towards her class.

Phineas walked around the second floor looking at his schedule, more specifically the room number of the class he had, on the schedule. As he was walking, he kept watching the room numbers on the door wall until he reached his class. "Well, this is our stop." He chuckled "See you later, Adyson" he waved. He went inside shortly after. It was his Math class.

Both boys casually walked in the room, looking around and they spotted a seat. They sat down, next to each other. "Hey Ferb, I wonder what kind of exciting things we are going to learn." Phineas wondered.

Students started coming in and started taking seats. The bell rings, and shortly after the teacher enters the room. "All right, today we are going over the syllabus and then we're going to work out some problems."

At the near end of the class, Phineas glances around the room. He nudges Ferb and whispers, "I know Math is not everyone's subject… but come on. This is a bit rude- sleeping in class on the first day."

Ferb shrugs his shoulders.

All of sudden, a boy sitting next to them whispers, "You're Phineas and Ferb."

Phineas looks at the boy. "Yeah. I'm Phineas and this is Ferb."

"I'm Jake Colins. I'm very excited to meet you." He said with glee.

"Likewise." Phineas replied. "Hey Jake, you want to have the best school year?" Jake looked at Phineas with big eyes. "Stick by us." Phineas resumed. At that moment, the bell rings, and it was time for their next class.

It was History, and they had that class with Adyson. The bell rings and everyone took their seat. The teacher walks in and went over the syllabus and what their goals for them to achieve by the end of the year.

It was lunch. Phineas and Ferb walked outside looking for a spot and eventually they found it. They both sat down and pulled out their lunch and started eating. "This seems like a good school, but it seems… dull." Phineas said while carefully choosing his words, he didn't want to sound depressing. "All right, Ferb. I know what we're gonna do for the rest of the school year." Phineas stood while blurting out.

Ferb sat there, staring at Phineas blankly.

"No, no, no Ferb. We're not gonna need tools- not now." Phineas chuckled. The bell rang and it was time for their next class- Gym. They clean up and put their lunch bags in the trash and they started heading for the Gym area and they stood outside.

"Hey guys!" Adyson blurted out, while waving.

"Hey Adyson." Phineas replied. He looks around and says, "Hey! I see some familiar faces."

The teacher walks to the students and takes one glance at them. "All right, I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year. You may refer me to Ms. Payne." She chuckles, and at that moment the students started looking at each other nervously.

"Now, to start off the day gives me a lap- your fastest lap." She spots a hand in the air. "Yes, you." She pointed out.

"Aren't we going to warm up." Phineas suggested. "I mean it's important to stretch before doing any physical activity."

"Any other questions?" She looked around. "No? Then let's go!"

All of the students headed for the track and started running a lap. "That was brutal, Ferb." Phineas said, out of breath. He wasn't dressed properly for exercise- nobody was.

"Ok, I've gotten your times." The teacher said as she recorded them all on her clipboard. "I will post them outside of the locker room and I expect you to beat that by the end of the school year." She glances up and takes a look at the students. "You can wear those tomorrow, but I wouldn't recommend that." She pulled out shorts and a blank T-shirt. "These are appropriate clothing, and they will make your lives easier in this class. Just letting you know." She chuckled. The students groan and start walking away.

It was inside of study hall.

" Ferb, I am pooped!" Phineas exhaustedly said, as he sat down. "It wasn't bad day, but still I thought it could have been better." He pointed out.

Ferb blankly looked at him, his face was drenched in sweat.

Isabella walked in, and spotted the duo and took a seat at their table.

"Hey Isabella. How was your day?"

"It was ok, Phineas." Isabella said with joy in her voice. "I met some old and new friends."

"Really, who?"

"Well, lets see." She put her finger to her chin and started recalling. "There is some Fireside girls, and Irving." She finished. "Hey Phineas, I was wondering if you're any good at Math?" She suddenly asked.

"Well… I don't want to brag," He chuckled. "But yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

"I don't understand some things in my Math class, so I was wondering if you could tutor me?"

"Yeah, sure no problem Isabella. I'd be happy to."

All of sudden, Adyson popped up. "Hey guys. What's that about tutoring?" She asked.

"Isabella wants me to tutor her in Math." Phineas told her.

"In that case, can you tutor me too?" She asked. "I have a Math test tomorrow."

"Isn't your teacher Mr. Wild?" Phineas asked.

"No, I have a different teacher, Ms. Roberts." Adyson replied.

"Yeah, sure I'll help you Adyson." Phineas said. "Hey, I just had an idea. Why don't we all meet at Isabella's house after school?"

"That sounds great Phineas!" Adyson excitedly replied. "And thanks."

"Wonderful." Isabella sighed.

Phineas Ferb Isabella Adyson Jake

Science Science P.E Math ?

Math Math English English Math

History History Science History ?

Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch ?

P.E P.E History P.E ?

Study Hall Study Hall Study Hall Study Hall ?


	2. Miscommunication

It was after school that day. Isabella was sitting in the kitchen of her house, focusing on her homework. Vivan walked into the kitchen and grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon. I'm going shopping."

When the door shut Isabella got up and walked to the kitchen window and peered outside to check that her mother was gone. Isabella walked back to her seat and took that opportunity to doodle in her notebook about the boy she likes. She lets out a love-struck sigh and she got buried in what she was doing. There was a knock on the door, but she was out of it- into her imaginary world. She hears a knock on the door and snaps out of her trance. "Come in" she says in a singsong voice.

The door casually opens and Isabella glances up to notice that it is Phineas. She smiles and blushes at the sight of the boy that she always have liked since the dawn of times. She glanced down at the table and immediately realize her notebook was open. In a flurry, she hurriedly slams her notebook shut and shoves it away in her backpack, all before Phineas could notice. Then she looks back up at Phineas with a smile, hoping he didn't catch any of that.

"Hey, Isabella." Phineas casually walked over to the table and sat down on the chair. He sets down his bag by him. "What'cha got there?"

Isabella blushes at the thought, thinking that he somehow saw. "Oh nothing. Just some class notes- you know the boring stuff."

With that, Phineas chuckled.

Isabella chucked and looked at Phineas. "Ok, Isabella." Phineas said enthusiastically. "Before we begin, I brought you something." He gets up and pulls out his right hand and then shortly his other hand revealing what they were- Roses and a box of chocolate. He handed them to Isabella and said in a soft voice, "Isabella, I had time to think- about what is important to me and I ultimately realize that it was right in front of me all along." He bends down and gets on one leg and pulls out a box from his bag. He opens the box, revealing a ring that hid inside. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," He smiled. "Will you marry me?"

"Isabella… Isabella are you ok?" Phineas shook Isabella. "I do." She put on a love-struck face and giggled. She was in Phineas land.

"What?" Phineas said confusedly. At that moment, Isabella shook her head repeatedly and snapped back to reality and immediately opened her eyes. "I'm ok." She blushed. She was embarrassed because after all these years, she still had these daydreams that she thought were taken care of.

Phineas let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Isabella was ok. "Boyfriend…?" Phineas wondered, and sighed. Well there's no use thinking about it because worrying about this trivial matter will lead to confusions. Whoever she dates is her business. After a while, he started up. "Ok, ready to start?"

Isabella nodded as she looked at Phineas. She reached in her backpack and pulled out a thick math book and puts it on the table. She opens it and flaps to the page she needed help with, but then she realized something. "Isn't Adyson coming?"

"No" Phineas replied nonchalantly. "While I was walking over to your house, I happened to cross paths with Adyson. She told me she suddenly had plans and couldn't make it."

-Flashback-

It was after school, and the duo have been walking home. "Ferb" Phineas pat his shoulder. "Isabella wants me to help her with something. I'll be home soon." Ferb looks at him and gives him a thumb up and resumed walking home. Phineas looked both ways and then ran across the street since Isabella's house was on the other sidewalk and slightly up ahead. He followed the sidewalk and he spotted Adyson walking up ahead, almost reaching Isabella's house.

"Hey Adyson." Phineas shouted while running towards her. "Hey Phineas!" She exclaimed while she turned around. "What's up?" Phineas stopped in front of her and looked away while rubbing his shoulders. He wanted to ask her something but he was too embarrassed to say it. Adyson studied his expression and became concerned. "Is something the matter?"

Phineas began stammering and Adyson stared at him in confusion. After a while, he realized he was starting to complicate things, so he stopped and took a few breaths to clear his mind.

"Do you mind if I have some time alone with Isabella?" Phineas asked. He wanted to confront Isabella and figure out where he stood with her. "I'll definitely help you out tomorrow morning" He added.

"Nah, go ahead." She replied. She turned around and began to walk. "But in response, you have to do something for me. It'll be when you at least expect it!" She turned her head, looking at Phineas and giggled.

"Yeah, sure…" Phineas ignored, as he saw Isabella's mother walk past them. "Perfect" He thought out. "There would be no interruptions." Then he ran up to her house and knocked on the door.

-End of Flashback-

He chuckled and scratched his head. "So, I think I've been stood up." He didn't realize the message that he was sending. He basically announced in front of Isabella that he and Adyson were an item. Despite his newfound feelings towards her, he is terrible delivering his feelings.

With this comment, Isabella felt hurt. So, they're an item. She let out a sigh when Phineas wasn't watching and bit her lip. Should I give up? She thought out. All these years, she had been trying to get his attention, but nothing seemed to work. Just as Adyson steps into the picture, he notices her right off the bat. I don't get it. What am I doing wrong?

"…So for this problem," Phineas starts and points at a problem in her math book, "You have to use the quadratic formula, which the formula can be found in the first few pages of the chapter section."

She looks up at Phineas and smiles. "Thanks Phineas, but I don't feel good." She whimpered.

"What's wrong, Isabella? Are you feeling sick?" Phineas face was full of concern. He deeply cared about Isabella.

"Just got a headache" She looked at him and smiled. "I should be fine after some rest." With this said, she got up and walked up to her room. "See you tomorrow Phineas." She said as she closed the door.


	3. Jumping to Conclusions

It was the second week of school and nobody has seen Isabella. Phineas was roaming the halls- as the two brothers gotten to school early before it started, exploring his classes and thinking of a way to get there fast as he had a short time to go from one class to another. Phineas looked as his schedule- he wasn't familiar with it very well yet.

"Alright, it looks like we're done Ferb." He finally said. He glanced at his watch and he was surprised. "It's almost time! Wow! Time really does fly!" He said in astonishment and they both began heading to their first class of the day- Life Science. As the two brothers walked down the hall, Phineas spotted a familiar figure from the corner of his eye and this caught his interest. Ferb kept walking on to his next class but Phineas stopped in his tracks and backed up, and immediately he recognized the person.

"Buford!" Phineas exclaimed. He ran to the person whom he knows for certain is a bully.

"Huh?" Buford said alarmed. He glanced side by side and then looked over his shoulder only to find who it was. "Oh hey, Dinner Bell." Buford said with a smirk.

Phineas chuckled at that nickname Buford had given him long ago. He thought Buford would either grow out of it or eventually forget that nickname.

"Wat'cha do…" Buford started, but then just when he was about to finish, he remembered something and shuddered. This is Isabella's catchphrase and she gets sour whenever someone messages it. Buford looked around the arena and didn't spot Isabella, but still he didn't want to risk it. "How is it going man?" He immediately changed. "Yep… Nailed it!" He thought out.

"Just about to be on the way to my first class." Phineas replied enthusiastically. "Hey Buford, what are you doing here?" He asked with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean, man? I go to school here." Buford replied. Then all of sudden he got angry and grabbed Phineas shirt. "Are you saying I'm too stupid and don't belong here?" He growled.

"What… No, No, No" Phineas stammered. "I'm just surprised that I didn't see you last week."

Buford unhanded Phineas shirt. "Wasn't last week the last week of summer?" He asked. Before Phineas could reply, Buford reached into his pocket and whipped out his smartphone. With a few swish and flicks, he glanced up at Phineas with a surprised expression. "Whoops." He grinned. "Well, whatever. If they ask me where I was last week, I will just tell them I was sick." He chuckled.

"Were you?" Phineas asked.

"Nope!" Buford laughed. "That's the point. It works every time!"

Phineas looked at him uncomfortably. He didn't like the idea of lying. "Oh well, look at the time…" He glanced at his watch. "I better get to class." He chuckled nervously. At that moment, he turned back and ran to his class.

* * *

Isabella sat in her seat facedown on her desk- it was the second period; English class that she and Adyson had together. Isabella heard a familiar voice, so she took her face off the desk and looked at the doorway and spotted Adyson. Adyson waved to Isabella and walked in her direction and realized her eyes were red and puffy.

"What do you want, Adyson?" Isabella sighed. It was obvious to Adyson that she was depressed.

"What happened to you?" Adyson asked, concerned about her best friend.

"Like you don't know." Isabella harshly said.

"No, I don't." She replied.

"Adyson, don't rub salt in the wound and make me say it." After Isabella said this, she saw that Adyson's face was full of confusion and she shrugged her shoulders. "That you and Phineas are an item," She groaned.

Adyson took a moment to take this in and she chuckled, but to Isabella it seemed that Adyson was mocking her. "Phineas and I aren't exclusive. Where did you get this idea?"

Isabella heart ached at this comment, so she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or lying to her. "Just leave me alone." She shrugged her off and let her head facedown on the desk.

With this comment and action that Isabella delivered, Adyson was appalled. She wanted to pull out information about what was up with Isabella and what she supposedly did or did not do to cause her like that, but at the same time she did not want to upset Isabella. She concluded that somehow Isabella thought that Phineas and her were dating, so she thought it would be best to resolve this issue in Study Hall. So she decided to give her some space, and she walked to her desk.

* * *

It was Study Hall. Phineas and Ferb was sitting down at a desk, sweating. Isabella was sitting at another desk looking at Phineas and sighing, still depressed.

"Hey Isabella, what happened to your eyes?" Phineas said concernedly.

"Oh, I've decided to try on some contacts, and I had trouble taking them off." She replied. She didn't expect Phineas to buy this. "Oh, ok." He replied and then he turned to his brother. "Hey Ferb, we should make instruction videos." Ferb looked at him blankly and face palmed. With this, Isabella sighed.

All of sudden they all heard, "Buford is in the house!" they saw him emerging from the doorway, with both of his arms up and with a clenched fist. He scanned the room and walked towards the duo and took a seat.

Shortly after, Adyson showed up from the entrance and immediately spotted Isabella and walked to her table and sat down.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Isabella sighed.

"I just can't leave my best friend alone when something is on her mind." Adyson responded smiling. She then looked at Phineas and at that moment, an idea popped into her head. She knew she would be embarrassed, but she wanted to do it. She mustered up all the courage from inside and spoke loudly enough, so that her message reached Phineas and that Phineas and Isabella could hear.

"Hey Phineas, do you have a girlfriend." With this comment, she immediately blushed.

"No." Phineas replied as he glanced over his shoulders. "Why? You want to ask me out?" He joked and chuckled and then he turned around and kept socializing with the boys. "Huh? Did I miss anything?" Buford said with confusion. Ferb put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll fill you in later."

"Huh, but…" Isabella stammered.

"There you go!" Adyson said proudly to Isabella. Phineas door is wide open. "Now, do you want to tell me what the problem was?"

Isabella sighed and then she explained, "But Phineas said you were both dating."

"So, he said those exact words?" Adyson kept pulling out information out of Isabella.

Isabella rubbed her shoulders and looked up. "Well… not exactly." She chuckled. She now knew she was too quick to jump to conclusion. "He implied it."

"Isabella, what did he say exactly?" Adyson leaned in closer to Isabella.

"Well he said you stood him up." She replied nervously while twiddling her fingers. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't people use that phrase, stood up, when they are in a relationship?"

"So it was a poor choice of words," She said relieved. "Phineas and I aren't dating. When he was heading to your house, he spotted me and told me that he want to spend some time with you alone, so he asked me if I didn't mind." She looked at Isabella with a smile on her face. "So, now the misunderstanding has been cleared up."

With this said, Isabella started to grin. "It's not good to jump to conclusions." She giggled.


	4. Wha'cha Doin?

Isabella was walking home from school, and she decided to visit the Flynn-Fletchers residence to see what they were up to- especially Phineas. She walked into their residence and opened the fence with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys, wha'cha do…ing?" she sad as she walked in, pausing about halfway. She could see that Phineas was working on some gadget and beside him was Adyson and not Ferb, which deemed strange to her.

Phineas was working on his device and then he suddenly glanced up. "Oh, Hey Isabella!"

Isabella looked at him walked towards him. "Hey Phineas," she chuckled. "Where's Ferb?"

"Oh, Ferb is at the shop getting some tools." He replied nonchalantly.

Isabella walked over to Adyson and pointed at her. "Wha'cha doing?"

Adyson looked at her and chuckled. She had a feeling that she was somehow in trouble. "So I was walking around the neighborhood, and all of sudden, Ferb walked up to me. He told me to keep Phineas company and to help him out because Ferb had to go somewhere."

Isabella stared at her with death glare, but she was satisfied with this. She walked away from Adyson, back to Phineas and asked him in a singsong voice, "So wha'cha doin?"

"Oh, these?" Phineas waved at the gadgets and chuckled. "It's a surprise." The items on the workbench crackled and fizzed and Phineas pulled out a fire extinguisher from under the bench and pointed the hose at it and sprayed it. When the entire top of the bench was sprayed completely, he looked back at Isabella, cracked a smile, and chuckled.

"It's a prototype." He grinned. "Oh, I see." She smiled. "So what have you been up to Isabella?"

"Oh, you know… school, checking up on you, homework, fantasizing about our- I mean my future." She stammered.

"Oh, that's nice." Phineas replied while he went back working on the gadget. Shortly after, he looked up and back at Isabella. "Wait, what? What did you say?"

"School, homework, and thinking about my future." She grinned. She felt happy that she didn't completely tell him how she felt- she wanted him to figure it all out himself. She didn't want to completely reveal to him, but occasionally drop some clues; but after the incident before school started, she didn't want to drop any more.

"Oh…" Phineas sighed, disappointed. He was expecting something more. "Well, these prototypes should be ready by tomorrow." He told her. "The entire school certainly will be in a surprise." He chuckled.

Phineas went into his garage and when he walked out, he was carrying a blowtorch and a mask. Isabella walked over to the gate and opened it and suddenly Phineas looked her way and spoke up. "Where are you going Isabella?"

She glanced back and looked at Phineas while keeping her eye on the other girl. "Sorry Phineas. I wish I could stay, but I have a ton of homework to do."

"Uh, well ok." He stammered. He enjoyed her company but he didn't know exactly how to show it. "Well, see you tomorrow then." He waved and then put on his mask, turned on the blowtorch and continued working.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow." She sighed. When she was almost out of their driveway, she spotted Ferb and saw him slurping on a drink.

"Thanks a lot Ferb!" She whispered as she walked past him. After some distance, he looked over his shoulder. "What did I do?" He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking on to their backyard.


	5. Carpe Diem

Phineas and Ferb were sitting together in their science class. It was early in the morning, so every couple of minutes, they would drift away. All of sudden, there was a booming voice that echoed in the classroom.

"Attention students. Today is club day, so we will spend the rest of the time looking at several of clubs outside. That is all." The announcement ended. The students in the classroom bolted awake and they were bursting with excitement.

"Now, now class." The teacher tried to calm them down. "I want you all to form a neat and orderly line, and we will be on our way."

One row after another, the students started getting in a line and eventually Phineas and Ferb got into it. They were last.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas tapped his shoulders. "It's a great time for us to test our invention." Ferb looked at him with a blank face and pointed thumbs up.

The teacher walked from the beginning of the line to the end marking his check board. When he reached the end, he looked up and started walking to the front. "All right then, that's everybody!" He clapped his hands. "Let us depart." He walked out, and the rest of the students started following him.

The lines started moving, but Phineas and Ferb stayed behind until they were the only ones in the room. Phineas looked at his watch and timed it, then he and Ferb pulled out some sort of sticker and attached it to their shoes. It attached itself to the surface of their shoes and bright blue streaks embedded around it and it started to hum. When they were done, they stood back up and looked at each other.

"All right, Ferb!" Phineas told his brother while glancing at his watch. "That should be enough time." They both ran to the door and found themselves in the hallway. They looked around to know where to go and they both ran up to the railings. They saw hoard of students swarming about and there was not a single teacher in sight.

Phineas pulled out a megaphone. "Testing…testing… 1,2,3… I like ice cream." With that, all of the students glanced up at them. Some were snickering at his last comment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages!" He shouted enthusiastically. "I am Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb!" He announced as he pointed to his brother. "We have an invention to show you all!" Both of his hands were in the air and Ferb was standing by him with his arms closed. "Oh, but first I'd like to make an announcement that we will form our own club" He added. He heard whispers and murmurs in the crowd, "can he do that?" and grinned. With that said, they walked away and briefly everyone saw what they were doing.

They ran towards the railway and jumped and they started falling. They positioned their shoes in a certain way and it started glowing. They skid on an invisible force field, as if they were riding an invisible rail. When both brothers reached the ground, Phineas bended down and pressed onto the sticker, then pulled it off. "I present you Air Stickers!" He boldly held the sticker up high so everybody could see it.

He heard ohhs and ahs from the crowd and that made him smile. "These are prototypes." He added. "And they will be available to everyone who joins our club! And many more inventions we make!"

With that said, he started hearing students say "Well I know what club to join now" and some started chanting "Club Phineas and Ferb" but then after awhile, they started saying, "Wait, what… prototype?" staring at them in confusion.

Phineas scratched his head and chuckled. "Well… yeah. Before we developed this we had to go through many testing, and I'm not gonna lie. If you join this club, there's a good chance that you'll have to test it and probably something will go horribly wrong." He shrugged. "But it'll be worth it." After saying this, he pulled out a clipboard, showing two-piece of papers- a waiver and a join in sheet. "So who wants to join?"

Hearing this, the crowd fell silent. Eventually, someone spoke up, "Nah not worth it." Students started to walk away. "I don't want anything broken." Phineas heard. And both brothers eventually found themselves the only people in the vicinity.

"Well Ferb, I guess it's just us." He sighed.

A boy walked up to their table and signed his name on their paper. "Count me in!" He said.

Phineas looked up to see who it was. There stood a boy with short brown hair wearing white shirt and a red/black zip it hoodie. Phineas recognized who it was, but he couldn't recall his name. "Nice to meet you…" He grabbed the sign in sheet and looked at it. "Jake Colins. Welcome aboard!" He grinned and extended his hand.

The boy looked at it and extended his and shook it. "Glad to be part of the team, Phineas." He then looked at Phineas nervously. "Any ideas to what I should be expecting?"

Phineas stared at him and chuckled. "I'm curious… why did you join the club?" Phineas asked.

"Well…" He stammered. "At the beginning of the school year you told me to stick by you guys. It seemed strange to me at first, but I got a good feeling about you two." He replied boldly.

"Well, its nice to have you here!" Phineas pat his shoulder and then he went back behind the booth and sat down.

"Umm… about the waiver…" Jake nervously said.

Phineas and Ferb looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it." Phineas shrugged off. "It's something that we wanted to say to make sure we get all the good people."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. He was curious about why Phineas would say this, even though if he wanted members.

"Well…" Phineas put his finger to his chin. After awhile he opened his mouth, "I haven't really thought about it." He chuckled.

Jake looked at Phineas, twitching his eye. Their message across the crowd was terrible. Phineas looked at him and could tell something was bothering him. "We wanted to separate people who were interested and who wasn't." He quickly improvised.

"Huh?" Jake said dumbfounded.

"Well," Phineas stammered. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what the purpose was. "As harsh as it sounds, we don't want people who will just lay back while we do all the work. There will be a lot of ideas flying back and forth." He grinned.

Jake folded his arms and stared at Phineas. "All right! Good enough for me!" He exclaimed. "I'm excited about joining this club," he stated. He eventually put his finger to his chin. "What's it called?"

Phineas looked at Ferb, because this thing he didn't completely think it through. "Carpe Diem." He thought at the top of his head. "We make every day count."

Hearing this, Jake thought it out for a moment. "I like it!" He eventually burst out. "All right Phineas, I gotta go. See you later." He walked away.

Phineas chuckled and sat down and when he did he pat Ferb's shoulder. "I like that kid. He asks good questions." Ferb looked at him, shrugged his shoulders and calmly said, "He seems ok."


	6. Anti Bully Policy

Phineas and Ferb were inside their clubroom, decorating. It is very spacious and dusty. Phineas and Ferb stood by a pedestal and looked at the blueprints that had their plans on how to decorate the room, because the official club meeting starts next week.

"You know Ferb, I really think we need this beanbag couch." Phineas discussed with Ferb, with him stroking his chin and nodding in approval. Phineas walked over to one area and opened his arms. "We also need a couch, and across from that…"

All of sudden, their door burst open and Buford came in with a worried expression.

Immediately, Phineas got alarmed and looked at the door and then let out a sigh- It's only Buford. Ferb looked at Buford as he ran into the room with a blank expression.

Buford ran up to Phineas and grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Phineas, you gotta help me, you and Ferb." Phineas pupils bounced all around his eyeballs until they settled.

Phineas looked at Buford in confusion because usually, Buford is not one to ask for help. But as Phineas and Ferb's good nature, Phineas decided to hear him out. "Sure Buford. What's the problem?" Then he winced and exclaimed, "but first, can you let go of my shoulders? You've got a firm grasp on my shoulders and I don't want a shoulder bruise."

"Ah, sorry. My bad, heh." Buford apologized, as he let out a chuckle. He let go of Phineas shoulders and patted them. Phineas stretched his arms to relieve the pain. "Guess I don't know my strength yet." Buford said sheepishly.

"It's no problem Buford." Phineas replied. So what's up?"

"Oh, right. So I was doing my usual routine of bullying, giving nerds wedgies, wet willies, noggies- you know none of the serious stuff." Buford starts putting his fingers together. "Then there was this announcement."

"Oh yeah, I remember that announcement." Phineas recalled. "The anti bully policy. I don't see how that affect u…" As he was about to complete the sentence, he realized what Buford was asking. "You want us," he motioned his fingers to himself then to Ferb, "to help you get rid of your bullying habits?"

"Aw gee," Buford stammered while he scratched the top of his head. "When you guys put it like that," he turned to Pheneas and let out a grin. "I accept."

"Buford, I was just confirming…" Phineas stammered because he knew Buford misunderstood something. At that point, Ferb walked up and put his hand on Phineas shoulder. Phineas turned his head to look at his brother and saw that he smiled and let out a thumb up. Seeing this, Phineas smiled and look back at Buford.

"You know what Buford?"

Buford turned around. "Yeah? Is something the matter?"

"We'll help you." Phineas said while grinning. "It's the least I can do for my friends. Plus I don't want them to ship you off."

"What do you mean?" Buford asked with a puzzled face.

Phineas whipped out a paper from his pocket and starts reading from it. "According to this, they will not tolerate bullying of any kind. So if they catch you in the act or if they hear about this regardless who it is, they investigate this matter and when they get enough evidence of you bulling, you will expel you on the spot." Phineas glanced up and looks at Buford and shrugs his shoulders. "But knowing you, I believe you can convert. So it's really no biggie."

Buford walks up to Ferb and whispers, "Does he have that paper, with all the school regulations, with him at all times?" Hearing this, Ferb shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

It was after school. Everyone started scattering out of their classes and began evacuating the school grounds. Phineas and Ferb got out of their clubroom, and started walking. Among many students that were passing through, Phineas spotted a familiar face. He ran up to him, waving one arm in the air. "Jake!" He called out.

Hearing someone calling him, Jake looked around and shortly enough, he spotted two brothers. "Hey guys!" He said as they approached him. "What's up?"

"Are you busy?" Phineas asked him.

"Not at the moment, no." He replied.

"I mean, do you have anything to do later?"

Jake looked forward with a blank expression remembering that he had homework that he was assigned, and then eventually shook his head. "None that is important. Do you guys need anything?"

Phineas looked at Ferb and then back at Jake and grinned. "Can you come over, to our house? We're trying to help our other friend with the anti bully policy."

Hearing that, Jake put his hand over his ear as he recalled something. Then when he snapped back he asked, "by any chance, is your friend Buford von Stomm?"

"Yeah." Phineas replied and cocked his head because he wasn't sure how he knew that. "How do you know?"

"He regularly bullies me." He said almost immediately in response to his question, with a monotonic voice.

Hearing that, Phineas started to chuckle because he was starting to get nervous. "So does that mean you're going to come over and help us?" Phineas was expecting him to say no so he added, "I know Buford may seem all mighty and tough, but on the inside he is a fluffy cat."

Jake snorted because he was holding back his laughter. He took a few moments to regain his composure. "Sure, why not?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I got a few ideas already about how to help him." He, then, lets out a chuckle.

Phineas wrapped one of his arm around Jake and they started walking, with Ferb following behind them. "I knew I had a good feeling about you." He snapped his fingers as they walked out of the school grounds, to Phineas and Ferb's house.


	7. Standing Ground

Phineas, Ferb, and Jake have arrived at Phineas and Ferb's house. Phineas walks up to the backyard gate, unlatches it, and swings it open. Ferb and Jake walk through it. Jake momentarily taps the center as he went through and Phineas followed them into the yard. All of the boys approached the side of the house, by the door, and drop their bags.

"So, what's the plan guys?" Jake asked, directed at both brothers, as he was getting up from putting down his bag.

Phineas looked at Ferb then back at Jake. Both shrugged their shoulders. "You tell us. You're the one who got ideas."

"Oh right." Jake bumped his head with the palm of his hand and made a duh face. "All right guys. Ok, so here's my idea." At that moment, his stomach growled and he hovered his hand over it. "Sorry guys, I'm a bit hungry." He pointed over his shoulders directing to his bag. "I have some leftover lunch in my bag. Do you guys mind if I go in your kitchen and prepare myself a sandwich?"

"No, not at all." Phineas replied with a smile on his face. "Mom's out shopping, so you can use anything you find in the kitchen. I'm sure she won't mind." Jake looked over to Ferb and stared at his blank face. After awhile, he pointed a thumb up to him.

Once Jake got their approval, he headed over to the door and opened it. He snatched up his bag, got in, and head to the kitchen. Phineas and Ferb turned around and walked to their drawing board, under the shade of their tree.

A few moments pass, then all of sudden, the gate swings open. Phineas and Ferb immediately turned their heads to find out what cause it. There stood Buford with a huge grin planted on his face, his arms out, and his leg in the air and then coming down, showing that he kicked the gate open. The fence door swung to its end and immediately bounced back and hit Buford in the nose before slamming shut.

Phineas let out a chuckle and turned to Ferb, who let out a snicker. "Got to love newton's third law."

The fence slowly opened and Buford came into their backyard, covering his nose trying to ease the pain. "Hey guys." He chuckles as he walks over to the brothers and stops a few feet of them. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Phineas looked at him and began stroking his chin.

Jake came walking out the house, holding a plate that held a single sandwich. He closed the door behind him and carefully looking where he was going, making sure not to drop the snack he made. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I used some stuff out of the refrigerator." He said while heading to the area near Phineas and Ferb. He scanned the ground, looking slightly ahead and he spotted a couple of shoes and then he stopped.

He let his head up, and looked forward. Buford kept checking on his nose and when it was no longer in pain, he looked forward and let out a growl. They both looked at each other at the same time.

Jake let out a nervous chuckle.

"What are you laughing at." Buford sneered as he walked over and snatched his sandwich. Jake opened his mouth to complain but then Buford quickly cut him off. "You're lucky that I came on an empty stomach." Buford waved the sandwich in front of his face and then brought it in and took a huge bite. "Well, if you actually think about it, I didn't have lunch and you weren't to be found back then. So I guess its your fault, and you quickly made up for it." Buford threw a small piece in the air and it landed in his mouth. He slurped his fingers to make sure he got all the crubs off of him and rested his hands on his stomach. "Hey, this is pretty good. I give you a passing grade."

Phineas and Ferb stood there, appalled by Buford's actions. Jake stood there frozen on the spot with his head down. Buford leaned his hand in and snapped his fingers in front of his face, trying to get his attention. "Hey, I gave you a complement nerd." He spoke in a gruff voice. He looked at his bowed head and noticed that he was grinning.

Jake looked up at Buford and chuckled.

"What the…" Buford stuttered and took a step back. He took a moment and regained his composure. He raised his finger and pointed at Jake and growled, "I don't know what's up… or what you did. But I sure as well don't like it." He leaned in and reached for his collar.

All of sudden, he yelped as he just felt a shock across his body. He immediately put both hands on himself to check what this freak accident was. It was just an act of freak of nature. He assured himself, after not finding out anything.

Phineas and Ferb looked at Buford and raised their eyebrows. They both were trying to figure out what was going on, in their heads, but they couldn't explain what was going on. They, then, shot a look at Jake and saw his menacing grin.

Buford approached Jake with a threating stance and with his mind set on payback. As he was making his way, he felt the jolt all over his body and, to him, it seemed like it was getting more powerful. Buford checked himself and looked around him before reaching a conclusion.

"Witchcraft!" Buford shout out, pointing at Jake.

Jake put his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and chuckled as he walks forth, shaking his head. "You call it witchcraft. I call it science."

Phineas and Ferb stared at Jake with shock. Phineas leaned over to Ferb and whispered, "Wow… the bull-ee against the bully."

Buford stared at Jake in disbelief and pretty soon it turned into fear. "What did you do to me?" He exclaimed.

"That sandwich, you ate, had a very special powder." Jake explained as he motioned shaking with his hand. "I call it shock powder. Every time you think of any bad activities, you'll receive a jolt." He let his hands in the air and chuckles, "Won't that be shocking?"

"That stuff can't be legal!" Buford exclaimed.

"Well, the government knows about this through my family, but never fully presented to him." Jake then motions half and half with his hand. "So I'm seeing a lot of gray area here."

"You're insane…" Buford starts backing up to the gate. When he got to it, he opened it and looked around nervously, trying to figure out his next move. "I'll report you." He shouted at the top of his lungs, then he ran out of sight.

Jake smirked at the sight ad he turned around, facing Phineas and Ferb with his arms folded. Phineas motioned wow, while Ferb stood there with his jaw dropped.

"So…" Phineas stuttered. "The shock powder…"

"Oh, it isn't real." Jake shrugged him off. "Well… it is real, my family is working on it. It isn't legal yet."

"So, all of that was just an act?"

Jake looked up, trying to think of how to response to his question. "Yes, and no. The whole sandwich thing- I made up- the shocking that Buford experienced..." He shook his head while shrugging his shoulders. "- not so much."

Phineas shook his head in confusion. "Then how?"

Jake let out a sigh. "Long story short- before we came into your yard, I slapped a highly device sticker on the gate, taking Buford's height in consideration- through the use of math formulas. Buford can't see it, even if he looks into a mirror, and if by any chance he knows its there, he can't remove it. It blends in with the skin and can only been taken off by a tweezer or anything of sort."

"So you knew things would turned out this way?" Phineas asked, amazed at Jake by his actions.

Jake nodded his head. "Sure, let's go with that." He lifted up his arm and looked at the time on his watch. All of sudden, he turned around and grabbed his bag, then he headed to the gate. "I got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved, then departed.

Phineas scratched his head. "Well that's that." He tapped Ferb on the chest and motioned let's go with his head. "Well… back to the drawing board. We've got to figure out what to do with our club by the weeks end. Not to mention, we got to set plans on what to do." He walked over to the board and picked up his pencil. Ferb turned around, walked over, and stood by Phineas.

* * *

 **Newton's Third Law** \- For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction


	8. Welcome to the Club

Phineas grinned and wiped his forehead. "Well Ferb, it was a lot of work, but we managed to get it done" Phineas tapped Ferb's chest. Both boys were inside of their clubroom admiring their creation. It was during the middle of the day, during class time.

"Well, let's show it to him- he should be in Math class." Phineas looked at his watch and grinned. He walked up to a desk and found a microphone and a tablet attached to it. While they were decorating the clubroom, both boys decided to make a microphone- the one that the principal makes all the announcements- because it could come handy. Next to the microphone, Phineas looked at the tablet that had all the rooms on it and scanned for the classroom that Jake had math class. He flipped the switch on that room and turned off all the other switches, so his announcement would only announce in that room. He pressed a button on the tablet and tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Attention! This is your principal speaking." Phineas looked at Ferb and snickered. He had an idea on how to pull Jake out of class. "Jake Colins, will you please report to the clubroom… umm… Carpe Diem. There's some sort of emergency." Phineas took his finger off the button, looked at Ferb and they both snickered. Suddenly he remembered something, and fumbled around with the microphone. "My office is being redecorated for the time being, so… yeah." Phineas signed off for sure this time and did an ok sign at Ferb and gave him a wink. Nailed it.

* * *

Jake was sitting there in Math class with his face buried in his arms. He was nodding on and off and decided to rest for a bit. When the announcement ended, he jolted his head up. Could this not be any more boring? I mean I know all of this stuff, but gosh, the way he teaches it… He starts gathering his notebook and math book and stuffed them in his backpack. He flings it over his shoulder and walks out of the classroom. "He's so lucky." Was the last thing he heard the class bickering before he left with a grin implanted on his face.

Jake entered the clubroom and let his bag down by the door. "So, what's the big emergency, principal?"

Phineas and Ferb walked from the corner of the room and snickered. Jake turned around and looked at them. How could he miss them? I guess I was too busy thinking about the big emergency. "Hey guys." He waved. "I apparently have a big emergency here, so let me sort that out."

Phineas and Ferb exchanged looks at each other and snickered. Jake looked at them both with a puzzled look on his face. He couldn't help but feel that somehow they did something. He looked around the room- the Television mounted on the wall, the couch, the desk and the microphone, the… wait a microphone? He stood there, looking at the desk, then at Phineas and F… wait no he doesn't talk much, then back to the desk. He put two together and slowly came to the conclusion. "You called me didn't you?" He pointed out. At that moment, Phineas let his hands up and chuckled. "You caught me."

Phineas walked over to the couch that was in the middle of the room. "I thought I would show you our finished room."

Jake looked around and admired their work. "That's amazing, you guys! But shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"Yeah…" Phineas scratched his nose. "Lately Ferb and I have been thinking what a waste it is for us to go to class. So we invented holograms that are perfect replicas of us, and having them attend our classes."

"But what about the teacher and the stuff we learn? What about tests and qui- well it's math so we don't have quizzes- but what about tests?"

Phineas snapped his fingers. "We've thought of that, so we decided to program the holograms to let the teacher be aware so we won't ever miss roll call, then after that, the holograms let out a…" Phineas stroked his chin and looked for a way to explain what he programmed the holograms to do. "… unpleasant aroma, so that nobody would bother to check on us- or have the teacher call on us- even though they are visible."

Jake nodded his head in amazement. "What about the upcoming tests? How do you have a solution for that?"

Phineas snapped his fingers and pointed them at Jake. "That, my friend, you're going to like this. We programmed the hologram to download the information that the teacher teaches and any important announcements. Then once the class is done, it sends all that information to the transmitter in the helmets." Phineas walked over to the couch and pulled out a helmet behind it. He shrugged his shoulders. "So all we have to do is put these on, press the button on the side, and the information will deliver the contents to our minds."

"Wow… that's amazing!" Jake admired.

"Though, we have some sort of kinks and glitches to go through. It's not all perfected."

Jake cracks his head and chuckles. "So… weren't you guys going to show me around?"

"Ah, yes. Umm… there isn't much to show though. Up on the wall, is a dimension TV." He let out his hands. "I know what you are thinking- what the heck is it? Well it is a TV that monitors the dimensions- gender bender, reverse, where we aren't the main characters- and more." Phineas finished. "Pretty nifty, huh?"

"Plus it has cable." Ferb spoke up.

"Now in the corner, we have a couple of bean bag chairs. We decided to make it our nap area- we loved those back then. Whenever you're feeling stressed out and need a place to escape from, or if you like naps- this is your place. There's a thing that Ferb and I are working on- we call it the time stopper. Unlike the name we gave it, we can't stop time, but we can slow it down in here, while the outside is normal time. Hmm… So let's say you want to take a nap at…" Phineas looks at his watch. "let's say 11:00. You nap here for 2 hours. When you wake, you go outside and really 2 minutes pass."

He chuckled and scratched the back of his head behind his ear. "We haven't grasped that idea completely- but it's coming along."

He walked over to a few desks. "And this area is where we keep all the computers and the microphones." He turned around, looked at Jake and shrugged his shoulders. "That's pretty much it." Phineas chuckled and exclaimed, "Oh! And we have free wifi here." He clasped his hands. "That's really it this time."

Jake looked around in astonishment. He spotted a door in the back and it caught his interest. He walked up to it, opened the door and went through. Suddenly, he fell- well half of his body did. Ferb caught his hoodie and pulled him in. "Thanks, Ferb." Jake took a breather to grasp the situation. "What is that?"

"Oh… that?" Phineas pointed out. "We call that the void- for now. Knowing that we are the masters of time and space, we decided to put that out there. One problem though…" He sniffed and scratched his nose. "We currently have no idea what to do to it. Though we know we will eventually need it."

"We have some upgrades in mind and want to run it by you."

"Me?" Stammered Jake.

"Well… yeah, you're part of the club aren't you?"

"Yeah, you're right." Jake spoke boldly and proud that he was part of something.

"Well… for now Ferb and I were thinking about adding a PaF channel to our T.V."

"PaF?" Questioned Jake.

"Phineas and Ferb channel." Phineas explained. "We decided to gather all of our popular songs, activities, and adventures of when we were younger- and put them on a single channel."

Jake opened his mouth to speak his opinion, but at that moment, the bell rang. It was the end of lunch and the start of the next class. Jake immediately looked at his watch. Wow! Where has the time gone? "I've got to go guys." He ran to the door and picked up his bag. "We'll talk later. Excellent ideas so far." With that, he left.

* * *

Don't forget to review so that I know if I am going in the right direction- such as grammar, idea formation... etc. Let me know what you all think.


	9. A New Invention

It is early in the morning, about 7:30. Phineas and Ferb walk into the clubroom and throw their bag against the side of the door. "This is it! A brand new day- a whole new month." Phineas exclaimed with a burst of energy. "You know what that means Ferb?"

Ferb looked at Phineas with a questionable look.

"Exactly! We spent all of last month with our club: setting it up, making us known, and we and we did pretty well."

Ferb raised his eyebrow, curious about what he had in mind for today's activity.

"We've got to ante up our game. It's been a month and we haven't made any real inventions. So here's what I'm thinking Ferb." He holds both of his hands in the air, as if he was presenting something, "Invisibility Spray."

"Really? That's your big idea?" Ferb questioned him.

"I know, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed with enthusiasm as he turned around, thinking that Ferb was amazed and was lost of words. "We're gonna have a blast scaring the beejabers out of our classmates! And plus the whole scaring concept contributes to the welcoming of October." He suddenly pops behind of Ferb in an attempt to scare him, but he realizes it wasn't very effective. "You know where to get all the chemicals?"

Ferb took a moment to think, and shortly he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well… yeah, but we're at High School, Ferb. I'm sure they have all the chemicals here." Phineas walks past Ferb to their drawing board. "Just go and get the chemicals- I think they're in the chemistry cabinets on the third floor in the Chemistry room- and I'll stay here, working on the Invisibility formula."

Ferb rolls his eyes and he walks out of the room.

-An hour later-

The door of the clubroom opens and closes. Phineas saw that Ferb had got everything- the basics to the top-secret stuff. Ferb walks to one of the tables and put the chemicals down. "I don't know what we need, so I got everything- even what's labeled…" He picks up one sealed jar with a biohazard sign on it and points at it. "Top secret."

Phineas took a break from writing on the board. "Great! Wait… top secret?" He becomes skeptical because what kind of high school… nah I don't want to know. He walks to the table and pick up a paper, a few inches from where Ferb put the chemical bottles down, and hands it over to Ferb. "Anyway I'm just about done with the formula. Tell you what- I'll just give you what I have and you go and put on the suit and set up, and I'll finish up the last part of the formula." He chuckles. Ferb walks over to a closet and finds a suit and puts it on. "Just a few rechecking and making everything sure that we don't…" he turned around and went back to the board. Hearing this, Ferb immediately looks up at Phineas and squints his eyes; he was unsure if Phineas was serious or not. He remained at this state for a couple of seconds, and then he resumes putting on his suit slowly.

-11:45-

It's almost lunchtime. Phineas and Ferb, both in their safety suits, stood behind a table looking at a bottled can of spray that they made. "We better call Buford and Jake and show them what's up for today. I think they're gonna like it."

Ferb nodded and then put both of his hands on his suit in an attempt to take it off. Phineas saw this and suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Immediately Ferb stops what he was doing.

"Ferb, you've got to be more careful! First, we've got to sterilize the room. We don't know what harmful agents are up there."

Ferb looks at him. "What do you suggest we do? Open some windows?" He joked.

Phineas chuckled. "No. While you were gone gathering stuff, I did a quick installation of sprinklers." He clapped his hands and the door locked and then sprinklers popped up from the ceiling and started spraying. After a couple of seconds, the sprinklers stopped, indicating that the room was all cleared up. Then both brothers took off their suit and Phineas walked to one of the tables and called their friends.

Buford walked into the clubroom casually. "Hey, Phineas and Ferb. What's up? You guys called for m-" He stopped in his tracks after spotting Jake. "What is he doing here?" Obviously not pleased that he was in the same room with him.

Jakes arms were folded and replied, with snappiness in his voice. "For your information- I am part of the club."

I've called you both because the new invention we made. Since it is the month of all things that are spooky- I thought it would be fun for some harmless scaring. You know haunted houses? Why are they scary?

Buford and Jake took a moment to think about this question. Jake opened his mouth and started to speak, but Buford interrupted him, "Well stuff happens with no explanations."

"Exactly! So just for fun, following that concept, Ferb and I made this Invisibility spray." He whips a spray can from behind his back and shows it to them.

Both of them gasped in awe.

"So, I'm thinking that we would spray this on- and when we're invisible we're gonna go into different classrooms and do strange stuff- writing on the board, misplacing stuff, freaking out people. It'll be fun."

Buford rubbed his hands together and chuckled, "I'm all up for this invisibility thing!" The moment he said this, he yelped in pain. "Ouch!"

"Buford, what's wrong?"

Buford started grumbling. "It's all Jake's fault! I'm still getting shocks- even after I'm all cured from the bullying fever."

Phineas squinted his eyes and thought why Buford was getting shocks. He recalled what Jake told Buford. 'Every time you think of something mischievous, you'll receive a jolt. This thought reverberated his mind several times, and then he got a feeling he was on the same wavelength as Buford. "Ohhhh… oh!"

Phineas chuckled, "Heh, I've changed my mind. The Invisibility stuff is off limits now."

"Aww, man!" Groaned Buford. Jake started to laugh. His watch beeped. "Hey guys- I'm gotta go. You really have a solid idea so far."

Phineas turned his head and glanced at the wall clock. "Hey, where are you going? Class hasn't started yet."

"Yeah. Lunch is almost over," Jake put his hand on his stomach, and it started to growl. "and I haven't eaten all day, so I'm pretty hungry. See you later guys." He heads out.

As soon as Jake was out of the room, Buford turned around and shook Phineas. "You gotta help me! This thing is ruining my life!"

"Huh?" Phineas stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I've had just enough of this shocking ridiculousness. I can't function like I normally would without being shocked. You guys gotta help me." He pleaded.

Phineas softly pushed Buford away and then chuckled. "Buford, the purpose is to stop you from bullying."

"What?"

Phineas chuckled nervously and stammered, "Yeah… funny story. Jake- you know Jake?"

"He did this to me. If it wasn't for that powder…" He growled.

"Well… actually yes and no." Phineas interrupted him. "What you have is a sticker that is well blended and merged with your skin. Jake just attached it to the gate, and you… kind of put it on yourself." He chuckled nervously.

"I know it seems like he's getting back at you, but he means well. When he heard of your bullying problem, he jumped right in. He really cares about you Buford."

"It's not bullying anymore." He said in a monotonic voice.

Phineas looked at Ferb as if he knew the answer, but he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I'm all bored with bullying and suddenly it stopped being fun. I can't do anything without being shocked- doing my homework- shocked, going to the bathroom- shocked, borrowing money- shocked."

"Borrowing…" Phineas squinted his eyes and stroked his chin. "or stealing?"

"What! Common guys. You know me better than that."

"All right, fair enough. And Buford… homework- really?"

"What? When I'm doing those pesky math problems, I like to think I'm slaying off evil. You know, like a game, when I finish a task, I gain experience points."

"Fair enough. Just drop by our house and we'll get the shock sticker off."

"Great! Thanks guys." Buford patted Phineas and Ferb's shoulder, then he headed out.

-After School-

Phineas and Ferb were walking side by side to home, discussing something. When they reached their property, they went to the gate and opened it. "So, Ferb with my reasoning, I conclude it's impossible to…" As Phineas entered first, he saw who was waiting for them. "Buford!" He exclaimed.

Leaning on the wall, next to the garage door, he chuckled and waved with his fingers. "Hi guys."

"What are you doing here?" Phineas asked Buford.

"Well you told me to drop my and you'll help me get this thing off of me."

Phineas looked at his watch and was impressed since school finished a couple of minutes ago. "How you get here so fast?"

Buford put bounces his fingers together and starts to stammer. "Well, you see…"

"Never mind that." Phineas shrugged him off. He pulled the clicker to the garage from under one of the stones in the backyard and pressed it. When the garage completely opened, Phineas and Ferb walked in. "Follow me into the garage." Phineas turned around and motioned Buford to stay where he was, and he went to search some boxes. "Ahh, where are you… " He mutters. Shortly, he soon found what he was looking for- a blaster toy that he got years ago, before he modified it.

"What's that?" Buford asked nervously, not having an idea how they would take it off- painlessly or painful.

Phineas presented the blaster in front of Buford. "This is a short circuit gun. Simply you point and shoot, and the object will shorten out/its circuits will fry depending on what it is."

"You sure it's safe? It looks pretty… dangerous to me."

"Oh, relax Buford will you? I'm fairly certain 75% that it will work."

Hearing this, Buford eyes went wide. "What? Hold on there. I changed my m…" But before Buford could move, Phineas pressed the trigger and out came a beam of light from the end of the blaster, onto the edge of Buford's nose.

"Is it done?" Buford asked, with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them and he chuckled to himself. "I'm ok." Then he punched his fist into his hand. "Now to give Jake the beating of his lifetime."

"Buford!" Phineas exclaimed in shock because he thought that Buford was all done with bullying people. "I thought you said you have given up bullying."

"I have." Buford replied swiftly. "It's one thing to bully and another to give a taste of his own medicine. I haven't bully for one month! Do you know how long that is? That is like…" He took a moment to think in his head, and then he counted with his fingers. "one month. And everyday I've gotten shocked for what I don't want to do anymore.

"Buford…" Phineas sighed, not approving his actions.

"Don't stop me Phineas. He has this long coming."

"Alright. I won't stop you. But please, before you leave and decide to act, I ask you to talk to him."

"Who, Jake?" Buford scoffed. "I'm not talking…"

"No, not him." Phineas walked over to the tool table and pulled out a gadget from the drawer and walked to Buford and gave it to him. Buford stared, first at the gadget, then at Phineas as the two brothers went to the kitchen. The gadget started vibrating, and Buford turned it all around, trying to turn it off. Thinking that he broke it, he sets it down and then whistles. A blue hologram popped up- and it was in a form of a boy that Buford immediately recognized.

"Bajeet!" Buford exclaimed. "It's good to see you!"

"And you too, friend. What's going on? Phineas and I talked and well, he told me to talk to you… and I guess it's pretty serious."

Buford chuckled and scratched his head. "Yeah. It's a long story."

"Give me the short version."

"All right. Long story short, I've been bullying Jake, I asked Phineas for help, Jake put a shocker on me so every time I get a mischievous thought I'd be…"

"Shocked?"

"Yeah. So anyway I don't want to bully anymore- but I've got to teach Jake not to mess with me. He has this coming."

"No, Buford!" Bajeet immediately shouted.

"Huh?! Whose side are ya on, anyways? I thought you were my best pal?"

"Buford, while I think that it is great that you stopped bullying, going after Jake just to teach him a lesson is not the answer. I admit he handled the situation poorly, but still he wanted to help."

"Why? Why shouldn't I?" Buford cried out.

Bajeet took a long breath. "Because Buford, going after him to teach him a lesson is considered a form of bullying. If you do that, then you will fall into your old ways. You will get hooked and it will be too much of a problem, and you will be sent to Juvie. By the time that you get out, you won't have anything so- worst case you would turn into a criminal and land into jail. Do you want to go to jail?"

Buford stared at him, shocked and scratched his head. "Wow… I haven't really thought about that."

"Well, I don't want that to happen. You're my best friend, Buford."

Buford grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am. Thanks jeet." He attempted to pat Bajeet's shoulder, but his hand went through, after all it is a hologram.

"Go long!" A voice off screen spoke.

"Who's that?" Buford asked.

Bajeet cleared his throat. "Ahm, that's my roommate and his friends. They're playing some kind of game." He then turned his head and all of sudden, a plush football landed in his laps. He picked it up and looked at in confusion. All of sudden, two guys were about to tackle him. "Ahhhhh!" Screamed Bajeet, holding the football up, hoping it would defend him. But then the hologram went out.

Buford chuckled and walked to the door that leads to the kitchen. "Man, I can't wait for college!"


End file.
